


Touch Starved

by fandomshere_fandomsthere



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: :3c, Cuddling & Snuggling, Even More Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, so much fluff you guys, teasing Flug, touch-starved Black Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomshere_fandomsthere/pseuds/fandomshere_fandomsthere
Summary: There are few people who would dare touch Black Hat, even through a pair of gloves. Flug is one of those people. He's also the only person who has touched Black hat with nothing but their bare skin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fellow evildoers! Welcome to my first Villainous fanfic! (Well, the first one I've posted.) Of course it's Paperhat. I love these two dorks so much.  
> Forgive me if anyone seems a bit out of character; I haven't written in a while, and I've only written Black Hat and Flug a few times before.

            Dr. Flug was hunched over a device, magnifying lenses attached to his goggles as he worked with tiny, intricate gears. A sight like this wasn’t unusual in Black Hat’s manor. Nor was it unusual for Dr. Flug to be awake in the wee hours of the morning, when most sane people were asleep. He painstakingly lowered a gear no bigger than the nail on his pinky finger into place with a pair of tweezers. His hands were shaking; he always ran mostly on caffeine on nights like these.

            “Come on, damn it,” Flug grumbled, grabbing his wrist to steady it. With his hand steadier, he was able to line up the gear perfectly. It slid into the space between the other two with a barely audible yet satisfying _click._ Flug sighed in relief and flipped up the magnifying lenses, reaching up under his bag to wipe the sweat off of his forehead.

            The new invention stood on the table, barely visible, just a pinprick of refracted light. This was the idea. Flug called it the “Fly on the Wall”, a tiny robot in the shape of a fly that could be used to spy on all sorts of people, be they heroes, other villains, or random citizens. Black Hat had yet to see this invention. Flug was confident that his employer would like the device. He placed the robotic insect in a metal box so it wouldn’t be crushed and decided to call it a night. With a yawn, Flug left the lab, flicking the lights off behind him.

            Compared to the starch-white, artificial brightness of the lab, the dark manor was nothing but a wall of pitch-blackness. Flug hardly noticed; he knew the way to his room by sheer muscle memory. He walked into the darkness at a fairly brisk pace, skimming a hand along the wall as he walked, careful not to bump into it. He hummed a little tune as he went, and therefore he didn’t notice the soft sound of slippered feet on plush carpet when he turned the corner. Flug crashed headlong into whoever it was, his momentum sending both of them to the floor.

            Flug’s eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness. He picked his head up, disoriented, and saw that he had landed on top of Black Hat, who was scowling at him.

            “Ah! _J-jefecito!_ I’m sorry!” he said frantically, feeling his face warm. Oh, how embarrassing.

            “Flug,” Black Hat said in a surprisingly calm voice, “why are you roaming the corridors, not watching where you’re going, so late at night?”

            “I-I uh…I was about to head to bed, sir.”

            “Then turn on the bloody lights instead of stumbling around like a blind man, you numbskull!” Black Hat barked. “Now get off of me!”

            “Right! Of course, sorry!” Flug practically leapt off of Black Hat and stood up so fast that his head spun. The demon straightened his night cap, still glowering at Flug, and dusted off his pajama shirt. Flug timidly offered a hand to help him up, which Black Hat stared at for a good ten seconds before his gaze flitted back up to the scientist’s. Flug nearly jumped out of his skin when an icy, clawed grip wrapped around his wrist and Black Hat pulled himself up.

            “You’re not wearing your gloves,” Black Hat observed.

            “N-no, I took them off as I was leaving the lab,” Flug said. “Your…your hands are awfully cold, sir.”

            Black Hat gave him a withering look. “I’m a _demon,_ doctor. Now go to bed, you’re beginning to annoy me.”

            “Alright. Goodnight, sir.”

            “Yes, yes.” Black Hat slipped past, hands behind his back. Flug rubbed his wrist where Black Hat had touched it, silently marveling over how cold his skin had been. He realized that that had been the first skin-to-skin contact he’d ever had with Black Hat—maybe the first time _anyone_ had touched him with their bare hands. A yawn reminded Flug of his exhaustion. He decided to think about his boss’ ice-cold, vice-like grip another time. Limbs heavy with fatigue, he began the climb up the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

 

            As soon as he woke the next morning, Flug rushed down to the lab. He was in such a hurry that he nearly forgot to put on his paper bag. He grabbed a mug of coffee from the kitchen before making a few last checks on the Fly on the Wall, ensuring there were no bugs in its programming nor kinks in its mechanisms. Three mugs of coffee had been downed by the time he was fully satisfied that the invention was ready to show to Black Hat. Flug made his way to the demon’s office and knocked, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited for an answer.

            “Come in,” Black Hat called.

            “Good morning sir!” Flug said as he stepped inside.

            “What do you want, Flug,” Black Hat grumbled.

            Flug hesitated. It seemed like it was one of his employer’s bad days. Maybe it wasn’t best to bug him (no pun intended) with a new invention right now. But then, seeing devices that worked out well usually put him in a better mood.

            “Well?” Black Hat pressed, obviously losing his patience.

            “I-I’ve got a new device to show you sir!” Flug spoke quickly, startled out of his thoughts. “I’ve been working on it for a few days now, and I think this one will go over well with customers!”

            Black Hat eyed him for a moment, calculating. He stood up. “Very well.” He led the way out of the office, and Flug followed close behind.

            “Now, at first this device might not seem like much, considering its size,” Flug said as he picked up the box that contained his creation, “but I promise that its functionality will outweigh its appearance!”

            “It’s a box?” Black Hat asked, eyeing the container with disdain.

            “No, no, it’s _inside_ the box.” Flug flipped the lid open and carefully picked up the fly. He placed it in Black Hat’s upturned palm. “I call it: the Fly on the Wall.”

            “I can hardly see it!” Black Hat squinted at the tiny piece of machinery.

            “That’s the idea,” Flug said, excitement in his voice. “The Fly on the Wall is a tiny robot that can be used to spy on anyone! It has a microphone and a camera installed. The best part is that it’s hardly visible, so it’s much less likely to be detected.”

            Flug opened a laptop and began typing away at it furiously. The Fly on the Wall came to life, its eyes glowing a faint blue. Flug opened a file called “FlyOnTheWall.exe”, and a program opened up. It contained a remote control for the fly, as well as separate video and audio feeds that were offline for the moment. Black Hat looked over Flug’s shoulder, eyes narrowed slightly in interest. Flug clicked a command, and the robot took flight. It began buzzing around the room until it went out the cracked-open door. Flug activated the camera and microphone, and the live feeds came to life. The screen currently showed the enormous dog bed in the living room where 5.0.5 slept. The bear was snoring peacefully, his ears and tail twitching.

            “All of the data needed to control the fly is contained on a flash drive,” Flug explained while holding up the top hat shaped flash drive next to the computer. “Simply copy the file over, and you have your own personal spy that you can control without risking yourself or your henchmen!”

            “What if someone sees it and tries to kill it, seeing as it’s a bug?” Black Hat asked, rubbing his chin as he leaned forward into the computer screen.

            “That’s not an issue,” Flug said. “All of the video and audio data is automatically saved to the computer when the fly powers off, whether it’s turned off, runs out of power, or gets destroyed.” To demonstrate, he instructed the fly to come back to the lab. Once it was safely atop the table, he powered it off and clicked on a button labeled “fly footage”. The video of 5.0.5 sleeping popped up in a folder.

            “Excellent,” Black Hat said with a grin. “I have to say, this is one of your greatest devices yet!”

            “Th-thank you, _jefecito,_ ” Flug said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I spent all last night working out all the…uh…bugs.”

            Black Hat groaned. “You know how I feel about _puns,_ Flug.”

            “Sorry sir.”

            Black Hat didn’t acknowledge the apology. “Start up cam bot and get ready for filming. I want to get a commercial for this one out right away!”

            “Will do, sir!” Flug prepared to turn on his heel and get to work, but stopped when Black Hat cleared his throat.

            “Uh, Flug?” he said. “Good—good work.” He awkwardly reached out and patted Flug’s shoulder.

            “Thank you, Black Hat,” Flug said, taken aback by the praise. Black Hat nodded stiffly and cleared his throat once more before turning and walking out of the laboratory.

            _Well, that was odd,_ Flug thought as he watched his boss leave. He shrugged it off and headed in the direction of cam bot, eager to start filming.

* * *

 

            Black Hat was not a usual man. No, he was very, _very_ unusual; Flug was sure he’d never meet someone like his boss ever in his life. After all, he was an infernal being. All that aside, he’d been acting _weird._ Not the usual scare-the-shit-out-of-his-employees weird, just… _odd._ He observed Flug’s work much more often than he ever had before, not making comments, not hurling insults at the supposed shoddiness of Flug’s work—he just _watched._ And when he watched, he invaded Flug’s personal space. Flug didn’t mind too much, mind you, but it was still a little unsettling to have Black Hat looking over his shoulder, leaning so close that he could feel the demon’s breath on his neck. It made it much harder to concentrate—something that was dangerous when working with volatile chemicals and potentially explosive devices—but again, Flug didn’t really mind.

            Of course, his lack of caring had nothing to do with the fluttering in his stomach or the warmth on his cheeks when Black Hat got so close. Nor did it have anything to do with the slight hitch in his breath that occurred when his employer brushed against him ( _accidentally,_ Flug told himself over and over again). No, he was just getting ill, and for some reason being around Black Hat made it more pronounced.

            “Flug?” Black Hat called one morning as the scientist was pouring himself a mug of coffee.

            “In the kitchen sir,” Flug replied, putting the carafe back in its place. 5.0.5 handed him the sugar, which was on the top shelf for some reason (Dimencia), and Black Hat entered the room, leaning on his cane. “What is it?”

            “Sales have skyrocketed since your introduction of the Fly on the Wall,” Black Hat said. “The customers love it.”

            “Oh, great!” Flug said. He felt his cheeks flush with pride.

            “Yes, great indeed,” Black Hat agreed, a smile on his face. “I’d like to meet with you in my office later today. To…discuss some things.”

            Flug’s eyebrows raised. Could he be talking about a raise? A bonus of some kind, maybe? Or perhaps another sort of reward, like new equipment for the laboratory. A grin stretched across his face. The rush of pride he felt doubled. This had been one of his greatest ideas yet, and it was paying off nicely. He hoped Black Hat could hear the smile in his voice as he looked at him.

            “Of course, sir! I’ll just finish a few experiments I was working on and I’ll be right up!”

            “Good,” Black Hat said. He turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

            “What a time to be alive, Fives,” Flug sighed happily. He leaned against the counter, taking a sip from his coffee, only to cough and splutter when he realized he’d forgotten the milk. 5.0.5 hid his muzzle behind his paw, but his eyes betrayed the smile he was hiding. Flug glared up at him before grabbing the milk from the fridge.

* * *

 

            Flug knocked on Black Hat’s door a few hours later. It opened, Black Hat standing behind it, smiling. He grabbed Flug by the shoulders and led him to a chair opposite the large desk, pushing him down into it before taking his own seat. His fingers brushed against Flug’s arm as he walked past, and Flug tried to fight down the heat steadily creeping up his neck. Black Hat’s visible eye flitted up and down the scientist’s form, causing the blush to win this battle.

            Flug broke the silence by clearing his throat. “U-uh, you said you wanted to discuss some things, sir?”

            “Yes,” Black Hat said. He laced his fingers together and leaned on his elbows. “Due to the massive success of your newest device, I believe a bit of a raise is in order.” He held up a hand, already putting a halt to Flug’s expression of gratitude. “Now don’t think that endlessly thanking and flattering me will get you a _bigger_ raise. I’m not going completely soft you know.”

            “Just a bit soft then?” Flug offered. The glare he was met with wasn’t half as menacing as it should have been.

            “Don’t try me,” Black Hat warned. Flug nodded but continued to smile, taking advantage of the fact that the demon couldn’t see his face. Black Hat launched into an explanation of how much Flug would be getting paid, how he shouldn’t take this as an excuse to slack off, and how he should be working even _harder_ now so that his workload matched his new-and-improved pay rate. Flug listened politely, nodding at all the correct points, and Black Hat seemed satisfied.

            “Thank you again, sir,” Flug said after Black Hat dismissed him.

            “Enough of the gratuitous thanks, it’s getting tedious,” Black Hat said, resting his hand on his chin.  Flug nodded and stood up, moving towards the door.

            Just as his hand made contact with the doorknob, Black Hat said, “Flug, wait.”

            Flug turned around to see Black Hat standing behind his desk, expression uncertain. If he didn’t know better, Flug might think the demon looked downright _nervous._ Black Hat crossed the room until he was less than a foot away from Flug, looking down at him with that same hesitant look. Flug met his gaze, feeling his heart rate pick up. It only increased when he felt icy fingers dragging up his neck, reaching under his bag to cup his cheek.

            “S-sir?” Flug whispered. Black Hat’s cheeks darkened suddenly, his eyes widening, and he removed his hand, taking a step back.

            “Get back to work,” he mumbled.

            “But I—”

            “I said, _get back to work!”_

            Flug quickly left the room, the door clicking shut behind him. Once he was out in the hallway, he heard a deep sigh from the other side of the door.

* * *

 

            “Have you noticed that Black Hat’s barely left his office?”

            Flug nodded, continuing his work on mixing chemicals together. Demencia sat next to him on the table, kicking her legs back and forth like a small child in a chair much too big for them would.

            “What do you think’s wrong with him? Is he sick?” She paused for a moment. “ _Can_ he get sick?”

            “No idea, Demencia,” Flug replied. He poured one test tube into another, and a small puff of orange smoke billowed out.

            “Well he started acting all _reclusive_ after you went to his office a couple days ago,” Demencia went on. She laid back on the table, her ponytail nearly knocking over a particularly delicate instrument. “Did you do something?”

            “ _I_ didn’t do anything,” Flug grumbled under his breath.

            She shot up at this, staring Flug dead in the eyes. “Something happened! What happened? What did he do?” Her voice increased in volume and pitch as she spoke, and Flug winced.

            “Nothing happened, okay? And keep your voice down, I’m going to go deaf.”

            “If nothing happened, why has he been all cooped up and broodily roaming the halls when he’s not?”

            “I don’t know. Don’t demons get broody sometimes?”

            “That’s vampires. Get your knowledge straight Flug.”

            “Sorry I don’t spend my time reading those trashy romance novels like you do.”

            “They are _not_ trashy!”

            “They’re pretty trashy.”

            Demencia huffed and crossed her arms, pouting. “They’re better than your boring sci-fi stuff.”

            “There is a _distinct_ difference between sci-fi and science fiction—” Flug began, but was cut off by Demencia groaning.

            “ _Who cares_ ,” she said. “Just figure out what’s wrong with Black Hat, will you? He won’t answer the door when I knock and he likes you better anyway.”

            Flug sighed. “If it’ll get you to stop bugging me, then sure.”

 _I’m starting to get worried about him anyway,_ Flug thought. He put his test tubes into a cabinet to be used later and headed up to Black Hat’s office. His hand hung in the air, ready to knock, but he hesitated. What if Black Hat didn’t want to see him? What if he was angry with him for some reason? Maybe visiting wasn’t such a good idea. Flug shook his head and knocked. He was a scientist, damn it. He wanted answers, and answers he’d get.

            No reply came.

            “Uh…Black Hat, sir?” Flug called.

            More silence.

            “It’s me, Dr. Flug. Can I come in?”

            Flug stood there, waiting for an answer, but one never came. He sighed. This was getting ridiculous. With a deep breath, he cracked the door of the office open and peered inside. The curtains were drawn, the lights were off, and Black Hat was sitting in his chair, feet on his desk and staring at the ceiling. Demencia hadn’t been kidding about the brooding. Flug slowly entered the room, and Black Hat didn’t even glance at him. He stared stubbornly at the ceiling, brow creased and mouth turned downwards in a frown.

            “Are you alright sir?” Flug asked. Black Hat didn’t respond, and Flug sighed. “ _Jefecito,_ please.”

            Black Hat glanced at him, but only for a second. It was progress, at least.

            “If this is about a few days ago, I—”

            “Why are you here, Flug?”

            Flug folded his hands in front of him. “Because I’m worried about you, sir.”

            “I’m fine.” Black Hat swung his legs off his desk and leaned back in his chair. Flug saw the faint discomfort in his eyes and took a few steps forward, rounding the corner of Black Hat’s desk and standing next to him.

            “Good to know.” Seeing his employer fidget like this was filling him with boldness. Black Hat was drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair, refusing to look Flug in the eye. A thought occurred to Flug, and he started to pull off his gloves, stuffing them in the pockets of his lab coat.

            “What are you doing?” Black hat asked, one eyebrow raised.

            “It’s a little warm in here, sir…my hands were starting to sweat a little,” Flug said. He wiped his hands on his jeans, though there was no trace of perspiration on his palms. Black Hat hummed and nodded, looking away from the scientist once more. Flug took a deep breath, silently praying that he wasn’t about to get his arms ripped off, and put his thumb under Black Hat’s chin, turning his head towards him. He was just as cold as Flug remembered.

            Black Hat stared up at him, the remnants of a glare on his face, but for the most part, he was blank. Flug moved his hand to cup the demon’s cheek and brush his thumb along his cheekbone. Black Hat’s eyes narrowed, and Flug continued the gentle motion until his eyes were completely closed. A tiny sigh escaped Black Hat’s lips and he leaned into Flug’s touch.

            “Has anyone ever touched you like this, sir?” Flug asked softly.

            “No,” Black Hat said, his weight leaning more and more on Flug’s hand. “No, no one’s ever…” He trailed off as the fingers of Flug’s other hand brushed against his cheek, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

            “Does it feel nice?”

            Flug smiled as Black Hat hummed in agreement. Was he purring? Flug chuckled and pulled his bag up, just enough that his mouth was exposed, and leaned down to give Black Hat a soft kiss on the forehead. Black Hat stiffened, and Flug began to feel nervous. He’d gone too far. He overstepped a boundary _inside_ of another boundary. He was going to die, he was sure of it.

            “What was that?” Black Hat asked.

            “A-a kiss, sir,” Flug said.

            Black Hat’s eyes narrowed. “I thought kisses took place on the lips.”

            Flug blushed. “Well, actually, they can take place anywhere really.”

            “Show me.”

            Flug’s entire face turned bright crimson. It was suddenly very hot and stuffy in his bag. “Wh-what?”

            “Show me. I’m curious.”

            Flug swallowed. “Uh. Alright.” He pulled up his bag again but stopped when he realized he couldn’t see. Doing this blind would be awkward, to say the least, and doing it through the paper would be even more so. With a shaky sigh, he pulled the bag completely off and set it on the desk behind him, his messy blond locks bouncing around his face. He immediately hated how exposed he felt; Black Hat was staring up at him, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape. Flug glanced away, running a hand through his hair and adjusting his goggles.

            “What?” he asked. He was hyper-aware of the freckles that covered his face, not to mention the burn scars.

            “Nothing,” Black Hat said quickly. His cheeks were a dark, inky black.

            “Alright,” Flug said. “This, uh, this’ll be easier if I—” He sat on Black Hat’s lap, hands on his shoulders, straddling him outright. The pink tint to his cheeks couldn’t be hidden now. Black Hat didn’t respond with words, only a nod.

            Flug’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Black Hat’s right cheek, then his left. He kissed his forehead again and the place where Black Hat’s nose should have been. Flug could feel his boss’ face beginning to get warmer and smirked to himself. His lips brushed against Black Hat’s jaw, and ice-cold hands cupped his cheeks.

            “Something wrong, _jefecito?”_ Flug murmured. Black Hat grunted when the scientist’s lips met his neck, one of his hands tangling in Flug’s hair.

            “No,” Black Hat said. Flug hummed and swiped the tip of his tongue up Black Hat’s throat, causing the fingers to tighten in his hair and claws to scratch lightly at his scalp.

            “Careful now sir,” Flug purred, straightening and cupping Black Hat’s now lukewarm face in his hands.

            “Sorry,” Black Hat mumbled as his eyes closed, clearly not sorry at all. Flug smiled anyway, running his fingers down the back of his neck, his shoulders, down his arms. The demon was putty in his hands, letting out shameless sighs as Flug traced circles on his palms and rubbed his knuckles with his thumbs.

            “Has anyone ever touched you at all?” Flug asked. He was genuinely curious.

            “Not with their bare hands, no,” Black Hat said. He sounded like he was in a trance. “You’re the…the first.”

            “I’m honored,” Flug said. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Black Hat’s. Black Hat jumped slightly before reciprocating. The kiss was messy, but Flug didn’t mind at all. Neither, it seemed, did Black Hat. Flug pulled away after a long moment, cheeks pleasantly warm.

            Black Hat coughed and cleared his throat, turning his head. “Uh…thank you.”

            “My pleasure, sir.”

            “You should get back to work.”

            The light feeling in Flug’s chest began to deflate. Maybe this hadn’t been what he was hoping for. Black Hat probably just wanted someone to touch him, no matter who it was. Of course. That was it. He wasn’t special. Flug climbed off of Black Hat, stood up, and put on his bag. Black Hat still wasn’t looking at him.

            “See you later, sir,” he said.

            “Yes, about that,” Black Hat said, finally turning to look Flug in the eyes again. “Would you…like to join me tonight?”

            “In your bedroom, sir?”

            A cough. “Yes.”

            “Are you asking me to cuddle with you?” Flug grinned, and judging by Black Hat’s flustered expression, he could see the glint in his eyes.

            “I suppose I am,” Black Hat said. “Whatever that means.”

            Flug laughed. “I’ll show you tonight, _jefecito._ And…perhaps the night after that?”

            “Perhaps,” Black Hat mumbled. “Now get out of my office.”

            “Yes sir,” Flug said, the shit-eating grin evident in his voice. He blew Black Hat a kiss before leaving, and when he closed the door, he heard a frustrated groan.


	2. Snug as a Flug in a Rug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug teaches Black Hat some more things about affection. That isn't to say the demon doesn't have a few surprises up his own sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bonus chapter? In MY fanfiction? It's more likely than you think.

            For once, Flug cared about getting to bed at a decent time. He glanced at the clock constantly, his checks of the time getting more frequent as the day wore on. And oh, did the day take _forever._ It dragged by so slowly Flug began to think he was actually moving backwards through time. 5.0.5, who popped in and out of the lab throughout the day, took notice of the scientist’s amplified jitteriness.

            “Something up, Fives?” Flug asked as he cleaned out used beakers. He glanced at the clock. 9:45.

            5.0.5 cocked his head to the side and whined.

            “What? No, no, I’m fine! What makes you ask that?”

            The bear mimicked what Flug had been doing all afternoon: he paced about, miming looking at a watch rather than the clock.

            “Oh, that.” Flug’s face warmed. “I, uh—I have an… _appointment_ with Black Hat later, so I’ve just been conscious of the time I guess.”

            5.0.5 raised his eyebrows, and a trace of a smile appeared on his lips. When Flug merely coughed and turned his attention back to the lab materials, the bear wiggled his eyebrows and made a rumbling noise in the back of his throat.

            “Get your mind out of the gutter,” Flug mumbled. His face was so red that he was sure there was steam leaking from beneath the paper. 5.0.5 continued to rumble, the closest thing to laughing he could do, and Flug’s blush only deepened.

            Flug cleared his throat and got back to cleaning the beakers, tuning out his friend’s teasing. Even though he’d checked the time about two minutes ago, he did it again. What time did Black Hat even go to bed? Maybe he’d come and retrieve Flug at some point during the night. Flug let out a small sigh through his nose. He decided the best plan of action was to simply knock on Black Hat’s door at some point during the night and hope for the best. Ten thirty seemed like a decent time.

            Once the clock read that time, Flug finished up what he was doing and scurried up to his room. Showing up in pajamas was his best bet—he didn’t know how he felt about changing clothes in front of Black Hat. He slipped on a shirt soft with age and a pair of sweatpants. The warmer the better, if he was going to be spending the night laying next to a living walk-in freezer. Considering this, he also put on a pair of thick socks.

            Flug stood in front of the door to Black Hat’s room, fidgeting. It was almost eleven. Black Hat might already be asleep, and Flug knew from first-hand experience that his boss _hated_ being woken up. Putting this aside, Flug knocked on the door timidly.

            “Come in Flug.”

            Flug entered the room to see Black Hat on the bed, already in his nightclothes, reading a book. There was no mess to be seen, in stark contrast to the doctor’s room. The red curtains were drawn most of the way, but a sliver of moonlight slipped in, landing on Black Hat’s face. The silver light made his charcoal skin seem to glow, accentuating his cheek bones and the set line of his mouth as his eyes traced words on the page. Flug swallowed thickly, cheeks aflame.

            “Uh,” he said eloquently, “g-good evening sir.”

            Black Hat hummed in response, patting the spot next to him. Flug felt a fluttering in his stomach and sat next to Black Hat, his knees drawn into his chest. The demon grabbed Flug by the waist and pulled him into his side, never looking up from his book. Flug squeaked in surprise but didn’t move away. He opted to take the paper bag off instead, setting it on the table next to the bed, followed by his goggles. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Black Hat watching him. Once his goggles were off, Flug felt Black Hat’s hand on his cheek. Pink dusted across the bridge of his nose as his employer looked into his eyes, studying them.

            “They’re green,” he observed. He traced the faint red line left by the goggles.

            “Y-yeah,” Flug said. He closed his eyes and sighed through his nose. Now that he knew what to expect, Black Hat’s temperature was less of an icy grip and more of a cooling touch. It was a soothing contrast to the heat that tended to build up inside Flug’s bag.

            “So, doctor,” Black Hat said, his voice suddenly very close to Flug’s ear, “is this what you referred to as ‘cuddling’?”

            Flug shivered as he felt the dull scraping of claws down his neck. “I—uh, sort of?” Claws gave way to the bite of pointed teeth, and Flug’s breath hitched.

            “Perhaps you could show me that in a little while,” Black Hat growled.

            “Mhm,” Flug hummed, at a loss for words. The demon chuckled, low and gravelly. Flug thanked his lucky stars that he’d taken his gloves off while leaving the lab those nights ago.

            Black Hat pushed on Flug’s knees, and he straightened his legs so they were stretched out in front of him. Soon, Black Hat was straddling him, the position very similar to the one Flug had been in earlier that day. Flug sighed blissfully and put his hands on the small of Black Hat’s back as the other rubbed his palms down his bare arms. Flug’s head spun from the way Black Hat was caressing him; he never thought he’d receive such gentle touches from his boss.

            “What are these?” Black Hat asked, drawing Flug out of his lull. Flug opened his eyes, though they still drooped, and saw Black Hat studying the freckles on his arms.

            “Freckles, sir,” Flug answered. “They’re like the ones on my face.”

            “Cute,” Black Hat mumbled under his breath. He pressed a kiss to Flug’s wrist, causing him to blush.

            “Th-thank you, _”_ Flug said softly, eyes downcast.

            Black Hat hummed again, rubbing Flug’s cheek with his knuckles. Flug sighed and closed his eyes once more, soothed by the repetitive motion. Black Hat’s fingers scratched lightly at the scientist’s scalp as he ran them through his hair. A lazy smile stretched across Flug’s face. He was in heaven.

            The stay in heaven didn’t last long, however; it was cut off by the feeling of sharp teeth sinking into the place where neck met shoulder and a loud gasp. Flug groaned as Black Hat’s tongue ran over the bite marks he’d just created. Their eyes met, green into pitch black, and Flug felt his face turn crimson. He’d never seen anyone look so _mischievous—_ Black Hat had a devious glint in his eye, his mouth turned up to one side in an enormous smirk. Before Flug could ask what he was up to, Black Hat was back on him.

            The scientist gasped as Black Hat’s hands trailed up underneath his shirt. It was simultaneously arousing and unpleasant—one of the few thoughts that his addled mind could process was _cold cold cold cold cold._ Claws raked down his stomach, drawing a moan out of his throat, and Black Hat grinned against his neck. While his hands were busy dragging themelves along Flug’s torso, Black Hat’s mouth was trailing lower and lower, nipping and sucking his way down to Flug’s collarbone. The head spin Flug had felt before was _nothing_ compared to this—he could hardly believe it was happening, hardly process how damn _good_ it all felt.

            “H-have— _ah_ —have you been reading Dimen-mencia’s romance novels?” Flug panted, a light, joking tone in his voice.

            Black Hat stopped suddenly and looked up at him, face blank. “…No.”

            “Oh my _God,_ you _have.”_ Flug’s grin was so wide he felt like it would split his face in half.

            “Absolutely not,” Black Hat growled, though the darkening of his cheeks disagreed.

            “Trying to figure out the best way to _romance_ me, _jefecito?”_ Flug teased.

            “Shut up.” Black Hat raked his claws down Flug’s sides.

            Flug’s grin widened despite his shiver. “Make me,” he whispered.

            “You insufferable little—”

            Black Hat’s grumbling was cut short by Flug as he pulled the demon towards him, grabbing the back of his neck. Their lips met, and Black Hat quickly melted into the touch, grunting when Flug pressed his fingers into the small of his back. Flug’s hand slowly made its way up Black Hat’s night shirt, gently massaging his skin. This, combined with the way Flug was grabbing at his neck, made Black Hat actually _groan._ Flug grinned wickedly into the kiss and swiped his tongue along Black Hat’s bottom lip.

            A strangled noise escaped the back of Flug’s throat as Black Hat shoved his tongue into the scientist’s mouth. It swiped along his teeth, and he groaned. Soon, Black Hat had turned Flug into a melting mess in his hands. When the kiss broke, a string of spit connected their lips. Flug blushed as Black Hat caught it with his tongue.

            “Not quite so bold now, are you Flug?” Black Hat purred. Flug let out a nervous chuckle and wrapped his arms around Black Hat’s torso, drawing him close. He then tried to roll over on his side, Black Hat smirking in amusement as he squirmed beneath him.

            “Will you just cooperate,” Flug grumbled.

            “Watch your tone,” Black Hat teased, trailing a finger down Flug’s chest.

            Flug’s eyes narrowed playfully. “Bite me.”

            “If you insist,” Black Hat said with a shrug, sinking his teeth into Flug’s neck just enough to barely puncture the skin.

            “Ah! S-sir, it’s a figure of speech!” Flug spluttered.

            Black Hat grinned and rolled on his side, taking Flug with him. Flug let out a huff through his nose and nestled into the demon’s chest, closing his eyes. Black Hat ran his fingers through his hair, and Flug smiled sleepily. He yawned and slung an arm around his boss’ waist, fingers riding up his nightshirt to make contact with the cool skin.

            “ _Jefecito?”_ Flug said sleepily, his voice muffled by the fabric of Black Hat’s shirt.

            “Hmm?” Black Hat hummed as he pulled the covers over them.

            “This is what cuddling is.”

            Black Hat smiled and kissed the top of Flug’s head. “It’s nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS WAS SO SHORT AAAAAA;;

**Author's Note:**

> I love them. I love this ship. It's my favorite. This whole show is a gem.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Edit: AAAAAAAAAAAA FUCK, YOU GUYS!!!!!!! YOU'RE ALL SO FUCKING SWEET THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL *COLLECTIVELY HUGS ALL MY READERS WHILE SOBBING*


End file.
